None.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is for a solenoid system, and more particularly, pertains to a mechanical and electrical package of a circuit breaker side plate, a solenoid, a clamp bracket, and a bridge diode rectifier assembly within the clamp bracket.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art solenoid systems have been a collection of components which do not realistically mechanically engage with each other and consist of components which are placed together in a kluge configuration.
The present invention overcomes disadvantages of prior art solenoid systems by providing a compact mechanical and electrical configuration of a circuit breaker side plate, a solenoid, a clamp bracket, and a bridge diode rectifier assembly within the clamp bracket.
The general purpose of the present invention is to provide a solenoid system which is mechanically and electrically compact.
According to one embodiment of the present invention, there is provided, in order, a circuit breaker side plate, a solenoid, a clamp bracket over the solenoid, and a bridge diode rectifier assembly within an enclosure of the clamp bracket.
Significant aspects and features of the present invention include a solenoid system which is mechanically and electrically compact and efficient.
Having thus described embodiments of the present invention, it is one object of the present invention to provide a solenoid system.